Historias de un futuro lejano y un triste pasado
by mikori
Summary: un futuro fuera de lo ordinario enfrentara a kagome cara a cara, la crueldad de su destino llegara antes de lo previsto y la felicidad colgara de un hilo- caras conocidas y diferentes se presentaran ante el inutachi y el lord sesshomaru sera arrastrado en todo esta misteriosa guerra que había llegado hasta ellos, su futuro se mostraría delante de ellos sin mentiras.
1. primera narracion

Capítulo especial: historias sobre Ashura.

El pequeño niño se movía de un lado a otro intentando obtener la atención de su madre, que se encontraba ocupada dando órdenes a algunos líderes de escuadrón. Sus ojitos aceitunados miraban con aburrimiento el intercambio de órdenes dejados por el comandante Ashura.

Su madre al parecer era alguien útil para el comandante y por lo tal ocupaba un lugar alto entre los demás, ella era uno de los encargados de la fortaleza del este donde antiguamente se encontraba la casa del sol, hoy reducida a cenizas después de la guerra oscura.

El ejército del este estaba bajo la protección del comandante a quien le juraron lealtad, ellos y su antiguo señor, el cual ahora solo es uno más de los consejeros del comandante.

Los consejeros fueron señores de guerra de las cuatro casas cardinales o las cuatro bestias guardianas como le llamaban anteriormente.

Pero hace unos años una guerra sangrienta se desato y ninguna casa puedo defenderse, en aquel tiempo una persona logro unificar a los humanos y demonios para que pelearan contra el emperador que solo buscaba la destrucción misma del mundo.

Con pereza se movió de su lugar intentando escapar del lugar. Con pasos sigilosos logro salir del salón al exterior pero su huida fue saboteada por Kenosuke, un guerrero leal a su madre y de vez en cuando su protector o cuidador.

¿Por qué tanta prisa Ren-sama? – pregunto el alto guerrero.

Solo salía por aire fresco, mi madre y los líderes estaba hablando sobre temas de guerra –respondió cortésmente, y es que para un niño de su edad era demasiado listo y bien hablado.

¿ordenes de Ashura-sama? –pregunto emocionado, las órdenes del comandante eran raras, mayormente eran mandadas por los generales.

El pequeño solo hizo una mueca de disgusto –sí, pero él no se encuentra aquí solo envió un pergamino con órdenes detalladas –respondió sin emoción.

Perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿usted odia al comandante? –interrogo dudosamente.

El más joven se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada –no puedo confiar en alguien en quien no conozco –respondió.

El mayor suspiro hondamente y sonrió -¿usted ha escuchado las historias de Ashura-sama?-

No, nunca me gustaron. Prefiero las del general perro Lord Sesshomaru y Lord Inu no Tashio –respondió sinceramente con un deje de emoción.

Si no mal recuerdo la señora fue criada por Sesshomaru-sama ¿verdad? –recordó, recibiendo un afirmación de parte del pequeño -¿pero usted no es tan cercano a él, pero le tiene admiración? –interrogo.

El joven se sonrojo fuertemente –eso no es el punto, yo no confió en el comandante porque es una persona de quien desconocemos su cara y por si fuera poco también su pasado –acuso abochornado.

El mayor soltó una ronca carcajada y contesto –estaría dispuesto a escuchar una historia sobre el comandante solo mientras la señora termina la reunión.

Solo porque estoy aburrido, pero solo escuchare una ¿entendiste? –declaro aparentando ser más maduro.

Solo una historia, pero una muy larga –se burló el mayor al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven señorito.

El pequeño tomo asiento bajo un gran árbol junto a la cerca del palacio o lo que quedaba de él. Se había rendido ante la insistencia del guerrero y estaba dispuesto a escuchar la tediosa historia hasta el final para mantener su palabra.

El mayor se sentó un lado frente al más joven y comenzó su narración:

Esta historia comienza con un trágica muerte de una joven mujer: madre de tres cachorros y señora del oeste además que en el pasado fue la Miko de la Shikon no Tama.

Su muerte anuncio el comienzo de la guerra oscura que duraría años hasta el presente actual.

Entre toda la guerra y muerte un joven se alzó valiente desafiando a las casas cardinales para obtener su poder, pero esto pasó más adelante y lo que necesita saber es el comienzo de todo.

No se sabe cuándo realmente comenzó, según los registros la batalla dio inicio hace cinco años justo seis meses después de su nacimiento joven Ren.

Era un día cualquiera, lady Kagome seguía su misma rutina junto a dos de sus tres cachorros, el segundo hijo fue de cacería con su padre, Lord Sesshomaru.

Espera –ordeno el pequeño –lord Sesshomaru y lady Kagome solo tiene dos hijos –insistió.

Si ahora solo existen dos pero anteriormente eran tres –aclaro –más adelante sabrá por qué no existe el último, así que sigamos con la historia.

Nadie sabe con exactitud por qué ellos estaban en esa parte del bosque, pero ese día se encontraban en el bosque del este.

Los cachorros seguían a su madre aprendiendo sobre el manejo de reiki, y es que la primogénita Kokoro era una rareza, su poder no solo se limitaba al reiki sino también tenía dominio sobre el yoki en cambio el último de los cachorros; Haru era el más débil y también era el más apegado a su madre.

Cuentan que cuando recién había nacido su corazón dejo de latir, su madre con desesperación lo llevo en brazos a la montaña sagrada del dios Inugami y se mantuvo en aquel lugar por dos días y dos noches. Después de ese tiempo descendió con un cachorro humano que solo podía usar débilmente el reiki, el anterior cachorro que fue Inuyokai al nacer se trasformó en humano para sobrevivir.

Los señores de las casas cardinales tomaron aquel acto como una burla y deshonra al oeste. Lord Sesshomaru en un intento de callar todas las habladurías mando lejos al cachorro, pero lady Kagome se opuso. En un intento de que las cosas se calmaran envió lejos a su mujer y cachorros, mientras la casa del oeste entraba en guerra con la casa del sur.

Lady Kagome estuvo un año con ellos pero cuando fueron destetados, los dos primeros: Kokoro la primogénita y Soramaru el segundo hijo fueron enviados a la casa de la luna con su padre pero el pequeño Haru se quedó con su madre en el exilio. Tres años después lord Sesshomaru mando a llamar a su mujer junto al pequeño.

Con cuatro años el pequeño Haru piso otra vez la casa de la luna y vio por primera vez a su padre y hermanos. El trato hacia él era indiferente y frio, se le trataba como alguien más del personal no como el príncipe que era. La única que lo cuido y amo fue su madre.

El tiempo paso y la brecha entre los herederos creció, solo la mayor y el menor lograron tolerarse, el segundo hijo tomaba a su hermano como una deshonra a su linaje.

Regresando al día en que se encontraban en el bosque, una siniestra energía surgió por primera vez en aquel lugar donde la mujer y cachorros se encontraban.

Aquel día su madre fue asesina frente a sus ojos, cuando los encontraron los niños no podían pronunciar palabra alguna sus caritas infantiles estaban llenas de terror. Las palabras perdieron sentido cuando intentaron contara que había pasado, el cuerpo inerte de su madre contaba los hechos. El cuerpo estaba destrozado era un vista horrible de ver, que hasta el más valiente guerrero apartaba la vista de tal monstruosa escena.

Justo después de la muerte de su madre, dos días después Sesshomaru-sama fue gravemente herido en batalla por proteger el oeste. Pero eso no significo nada, el oeste cayo y los herederos junto a los sobrevivientes huyeron del lugar para mantenerse a salvo.

Los hijos de la sacerdotisa solo contaban con ocho años cuando toda esta guerra comenzó. Solo teniéndose entre ellos intentaron pelear y mantenerse firmes contra los shikabanes pero todo fue inútil. Los guerreros estaban heridos y el ejército se encontraba desorientados, no tenían un señor que los guiara, el lord se encontraba en una especie de sueño de la cual no despertaba y la heredera estaba incapacitada para dirigirlos; varios de ellos abandonaron a los herederos y buscaron refugio en las otras casas solos los más leales se mantuvieron con la casa de la luna en espera de órdenes del nuevo señor.

Pero ninguno de los herederos asumía la posición que le correspondía, la más fuerte de ellos; la princesa Kokoro seguía sin salir de su propia oscuridad, su mente se había roto. El príncipe Soramaru no lograba unificar al ejército, su poder y su experiencia eran insuficientes para ganarse el puesto de comandante. Y el príncipe Haru era el menos indicado, los guerreros no quieran ser guiados por un débil humano que era simplemente un niño, respetaban a lady Kagome pero no creían que el más débil de los cachorros fuera apto para tan importante puesto.

Hubo guerras internas por tomar el puesto de comandante y señor pero ninguno lo ejercía sabiamente y siempre terminaban asesinados. Los familiares de la casa se protegían entre ellos pero ninguno intento tomar el poder no después de las guerras.

Solo el príncipe Haru, en una noche en que la luna se tornó azul subió a la montaña más alta del lugar y rezo toda la noche para que el dios Inugami, el mismo que lo había salvado, les enviara un guerrero que uniera a todas las casas y hasta a los humanos para combatir contra el emperador. Rezo y rezo toda la noche, ofreciendo su vida como ofrenda para el guerrero.

El niño tomo la daga que traía consigo y atravesó su débil corazón, ofreciendo su sangre y carne para el dios como ofenda para que les enviara un rayo de esperanza.

Sus rezos fueron escuchados y esa misma noche un guerrero surgió de las batallas anteriores. Muchos cuentan que en el lugar donde la última batalla se había llevado acabo, la sangre fresca de los guerreros se dirigía en un solo lugar y la tierra se rompió dejando salir del inframundo a una figura bañada de sangre, sus ojos fríos como dos dagas asesinas miraron a los guerreros presentes sin emoción alguna.

Esa misma madrugada el joven Haru bajaría de la montaña para dar su último aliento y con ello un mensaje: nuestra salvación ha venido, el dios Inugami ha escuchado mis plegarias y ha aceptado mi ofrenda, mi propia vida en lugar de la salvación de mi pueblo.

Murió con una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, en brazos de su hermana. La pequeña no aceptaba la muerte de su familia y se encero a sí misma en su propio mundo.

La figura que esa misma noche había nacido, gracias a las plegarias del joven Haru. Tomaría la delantera desafiando esa misma noche al señor de la casa este, obteniendo la victoria instantáneamente. El poder que poseía era descomunal nunca antes visto. El señor del este cayo, y con esto su ejército además de sus seguidores le pertenecieron al desconocido.

Las casas del este, norte y sur le juraron lealtad, luego de que fueron vencidos y ayudados en batallas contra el emperador saliendo victoriosos en cada batalla pero en algunas fueron derrotados con pocas bajas; siendo aquello un milagro lo aceptaron como un líder. Llegaron a ganar fama y territorios donde asentaron fortalezas en cada casa cardinal, después tomo posesión de la casa del oeste asentando en aquel lugar su mayor fortaleza.

Los humanos y yokai escucharon sobre el increíble comandante, corrieron a buscar su protección sido aceptados con la condición que ellos también pelearían protegiendo lo que era más importante para ellos.

Y fue de esta manera que en solo dos meses los yokai y los humanos se unieron en batalla para intentar sobrevivir bajo la protección de aquel ser desconocido.

¿pero qué paso con el oeste? –pregunto intrigado Ren, que estaba absolutamente perdido en la historia.

No desespere joven Ren, la historia todavía sigue –respondió sonriendo al notar el interés de joven.

Los del oeste también escucharon de él, pero no acudieron a pedir su protección. El príncipe Soramaru había tomado posesión de los pocos leales a su casa con ayuda de sus familiares. Inuyasha Tashio apoyaba ciegamente a su sobrino y buscaba la manera de salvar a su sobrina de su propia oscuridad que con el tiempo se hacía más grande, además que tenían al monje Miroku como consejero y a la exterminadora sango como estratega pero aun así no era suficiente. Con el tiempo se volvieron más pocos después de haber perdido varias batallas internas entre ellos y externas contra el emperador.

Su desesperación era alta, pero el orgullo era más grande todavía. Un día, un antiguo amigo los visito con un pergamino y una persona de extrañas ropas blancas y un velo blanco que cubría su cara, no sabían con certeza si era un niño o un anciano, mujer u hombre.

El pergamino fue entregado al señor actual, el contenido era una solicitud de duelo entre el señor y la extraña figura. Las reglas eran claras, el perdedor entregaría su ejército y tierras al ganador junto con sus títulos.

Aquel duelo fue rechazado fieramente por Soramaru-sama pero la extraña persona no siguió insistiendo, solo dijo: quieras o no te unirás a mí para luchar contra el emperador.

Después de aquellas palabras la extraña persona desapareció, dejando atrás al antiguo señor del norte Koga, antiguo amigo y aliado del oeste.

Koga explico las causas que le llevaron a aliarse con el desconocido, y también como a ellos le llego una carta de duelo. Él había aceptado con gusto pensando en incrementar sus fuerzas pero perdió patéticamente, su vida fue perdonada a cambio de servir a la extraña figura. Al igual que él, los demás lores fueron igual retados y perdonados, juntos ahora formaban varias fortalezas donde protegían a los demonios y humanos por igual.

Pero el oeste tardo en aceptar el desafío, esto solo sucedió por la intervención de lord Sesshomaru que despertó de su sueño luego de meses de estar en aquel estado. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en esos meses en que estuvo suspendido en el mundo de los muertos sin llegar a estar allí, se enteró de la muerte de su ultimo cachorro como un supuesto sacrificio para el nacimiento del comandante Ashura.

Las noticias sobre la pérdida del oeste, el abandono de la gente que el habia protegido, el ver la condición de sus cachorros… todos y cada uno de los relatos de todos esos meses dieron la aceptación del desafío.

La fecha para el combate fue retrasado unos meses, dando tiempo para que lord Sesshomaru se recuperara por completo. El tiempo llego y la extraña figura vestida de blanco se presentó ante ellos para el combate, todos presenciaron el combate que se desarrolló por varias horas antes que alguno de ellos cediera.

La batalla fue feroz y técnicas nunca antes vistas fueron presenciadas en esta feroz batalla, pero el perdedor fue lord Sesshomaru. Cumpliendo con la palabra dada, marcharon al antiguo castillo que fue su hogar.

Con el tiempo una nueva jerarquía se armaría y un ejército nunca antes visto nacería bajo el dominio del comandante Ashura.

Muchos piensan que el comandante es la bendición del dios Inugami, que el príncipe Haru pidió. Pero más que eso el comandante es nuestro salvador y nuestro líder, es una persona a le que le debemos mucho. Sea bendición de un dios o un desconocido. El no pide muchas cosas solo lealtad y fuerza para oponernos al emperador y ganar nuestra libertad una vez más.

-¿pero tenía que ser el príncipe Haru?–

\- el príncipe sabia porque lo hacía y por quienes lo hacía. El acepto el destino que el mismo eligió.-

-suena como si el príncipe fuera un héroe, cuando en realidad solo fueron casualidades estúpidas del destino –se quejó, sin poder creer que el comandante fuera una bendición.

-tal vez solo sean casualidades, pero esas mismas estupideces son la esperanza de los demás –aclaro, un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios.

\- sé que en una guerra siempre hay sacrificios que hacer para que otros tengan otra oportunidad –susurro –si el príncipe no hubiera hecho lo que hizo tal vez el oeste no existiría y sus hermanos estarían muertos junto con el pueblo, pero no termino de aceptar al comandante Ashura –se quejó al final con un berrinche.

-no es necesario que lo aceptes, con que le sirvas con eso basta –

-como si un humano sirviera de algo –interrogo.

-cada uno tiene un trabajo que solo uno mismo puede hacer, con el tiempo entenderás el trabajo que solo tú puedes hacer por muy pequeño que sea pero solo tú lo puedes lograr –animo al más joven.

\- ¿el comandante te dijo esas palabras?-

-sí, fue hace unos años cuando aún era más joven. Pensaba que no sería de utilidad y le desafié a decirme para que servimos los humanos si los yokai eran más poderosos y veloces que los humano, le pregunte para que necesitaba a los humanos si solo éramos carnada o solo éramos peones que podía destruir a voluntad –la nostalgia lo invadió pero siguió hablando –no sabía lo que preguntaba mis hermanos habían muerto en aquel entonces justo después que mi aldea fue masacra pero esto sucedió antes que uno de los generales nos encontrara y nos trajera a la fortaleza este. Mi alma estaba dolida y mi corazón demasiado lastimado, no pensaba con claridad. Justo cuando dije aquellas palabras me arrepentí y temí por mi vida pero el comandante solo me pasó de largo y me dijo: en este mundo hay un trabajo que solo tú puedes hacer, es tu decisión si lo aceptas o no. Después de esas palabras el desapareció de mi vista y desde entonces he jurado servirle y proteger lo que ahora es mi aldea y familia.

\- suena como una persona misericordiosa, pero las otras historias que circulan de él describen a un ser demoniaco sin corazón –relato intentando recordar las historias que los soldados susurraban llenos de miedo y respeto, del comandante.

-las guerras contra el emperador es donde se convierte en un ser demoniaco, ningún alma viva sale de las guerras que ha ganado –comento mirando el cielo –el comandante da lo que recibe, es como cualquier persona más. Aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.

-¿lo contrario? –

-sí, muchos llegan a pensar que podría tratarse de un dios. Ya como antes habías mencionado nadie le conoce o sabe de su pasado, solo se saben las historias que circulan de el –comento mirando el cielo meditando -¿te cuanto otra historia?

-como desees, sus historias están llenas de dudas y deseo saber más de él, solo por ahora –contesto apartando la vista del guerrero, y es que cierta curiosidad había despertado en él.

-como desee joven, la historia toca temas sobre el comandante en las batallas. Esta historia es más pequeña que la anterior –relato para después comenzar a narrar la historia elegida.

Por meses se construyó una nueva comunidad a partir de las cenizas de lo que quedaba de los habitantes de Japón. Humanos y demonios aprendieron a tolerarse y a trabajar juntos. Las cosas no fueron fáciles, los generales no aceptaban al comandante y el ejército de las cuatro bestias sagradas menos.

El comandante siempre esta distanciado y solo aparecía para dejar ordenes detalladas sobre la construcción de las fortalezas o sobre alguna guerra que se avecinaba. Después de eso desaparecía por días y solo volvía a reaparecer cuando las cosas necesitaban atención o la guerra comenzaba.

En las guerras los encargados de preparar el ejército eran los consejeros, los generales eran jóvenes por lo que años más adelante liderarían las batallas futuras como lo hacen actualmente. Cuando el ejército partía el comandante no estaba entre ellos, el aparecía justo cuando la batalla comenzaba.

Siempre frente al ejército una gran bestia se posicionaba al principio, llevando sobre sus lomos al comandante y su alabarda. Con gran destreza la gran bestia arremetía contra el ejército contrario creando un camino para que el ejército ingresara a combatir contra los shikabanes y los aliados del emperador.

El comandante siempre lideraba la delantera seguido mucho después por los jóvenes generales y el consejo. Con confianza maniobraba la alabarda que en sus manos se convertía en una mortal arma para matar.

Se cuenta que en batalla el comandante combate con una gracia envidiable con movimientos mortales y bien definidos, no existe ningún movimiento que sobre, todos están bien planeados y los cortes son exactos matando a sus enemigos con uno solo.

Ashura- sama siempre viste de blanco con un velo cubriéndole la cara, ya sea en batalla o no, siempre viste esas ropas. En las primeras batallas que se llevaron acabo el comandante terminaba con las ropas rojas con el pasar de los años sus ropas nunca más llegaron a tener alguna mancha, permanecían del blanco más puro.

En batalla él se convierte en otra persona, en un demonio mismo del inframundo lleno de sed de sangre y destrucción. Cuentan que sus ojos toman un color desconocido cuando está en batalla y siempre está sonriendo, los pocos que han visto la sonrisa macabra nunca vuelven a ser como antes ni llegan a hablar de aquella experiencia nunca más que una sola vez, dejando su testimonio como advertencia.

-ahora si suena como un demonio –se burló el más joven –pero no podemos saber que es realmente –rio suavemente con sonrisa infantil.

-parece ser que usted ahora lo acepta más que antes –comento mientras el más joven se abochornaba por el comentario.

-no exactamente, he de reconocer que sin él las fortalezas no son nada y también él es un líder nonato. Eso es todo, con el tiempo asimilare más verdades que no sean historias absurdas –reconoció.

-el tiempo siempre es largo y apto para reflexionar –animo el mayor –creo que ya es hora de regresar –anuncio levantándose y ayudando al pequeño.

El regreso fue silencioso y no dijeron nada más, el joven Ren pensaba sobre toda las historia que le contaron sobre su alteza como mayormente era llamado después de comandante.

Las historias tenían varias dudas pero creía fuertemente que cuando esta guerra terminara las verdades saldrían a la luz.

Camino hacia el salón y espero en la puerta a que su madre terminara, pero la reunión se alargó más, por lo que espero en su habitación. Su madre más tarde se reunió con él, con alegría la recibió y pregunto algunas de sus dudas que lo inquietaban.

¿Lord Sesshomaru tenía tres hijos? –pregunto con duda al ver los ojos tristes de su madre.

Su madre lo abrazo con dulzura y lo acuno en sus brazos. Sonrió tristemente –si el señor Sesshomaru tenía tres hijos, dos niños encantadores y una niña risueña como Kagome-okasan –respondió.

¿Cómo era el príncipe Haru? Claro solo si quieres contarme sobre el –pidió escondiendo su cabecita entre los brazos de su madre.

A ver cómo te explico cómo era –su madre aflojo su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos –era una persona muy noble y buena. Aunque sufrió en su niñez siempre buscaba la forma de ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, era muy parecido a su madre, cálido y risueño. Sabes tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto –aquel comentario le hizo ponerse celoso y hacer un pequeño berrinche –pero no pongas esa cara –regaño su madre divertida –él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado y los ojos azules como dos zafiros, lo sé muy diferente a sus hermanos. Pero se creía que era debido a lo que le paso al nacer, pero eso nadie lo sabe exactamente.

El pequeño no pregunto más, solo miraba a su madre esperando que le contara más sobre él.

Sabes él fue el primero en venir a verte cuando naciste. No olvidare su carita al entrar a la habitación fue una noche sin luna y solo la luz de las velas iluminaba el lugar, con cautela abrió la puerta y entro silenciosamente. Primero me saludo y me entrego un ramo de flores silvestres como regalo y luego paso a tu cuna para conocerte, su carita se ilumino con una sonrisa radiante y te cargo en brazos por horas, estaba embelesado contigo. También ahora que recuerdo fue gracias al que te pusimos el nombre Ren.

Aquello llamo la atención del pequeño, con la mirada interrogo a la mujer, esta solo sonrió y continuo su relato –dijo que te parecías a las flores de loto, que eras un rayito de esperanza que alegraba el día. En verdad era un niño muy tierno ya comprendo por qué Okasan lo amaba tanto pero por desgracia lord Sesshomaru no le tenía mucho afecto. Él tenía prohibido salir de la torre donde residía, pero se escabullo solo para conocerte después de eso fue atrapado por su padre y castigado severamente pero eso no le importo dijo que aceptaba con gusto cualquier castigo con tal de conocerte –finalizo mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por la piel de porcelana, con un ágil movimientos de su mano se limpió las lágrimas.

Recostó a su hijo y abandono la habitación cuando el niño se había dormido. Recorrió el solitario pasillo hasta llegar al jardín donde contemplo la luna.

Espero que estés orgullosa de tus hijos, gracias al sacrificio de Haru, todavía tenemos esperanza –susurro para la que fue su madre en el pasado –Kagome-Okasan, te extraño mucho. Espero cuides de nosotros desde el cielo donde Rin está segura que descansas en paz y Haru descansa junto a ti con felicidad después de brindarnos una esperanza.


	2. capitulo 1- guerreros

_**Historias de un futuro lejano y un triste pasado**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.0:**_

Las Cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz se filtraba en la habitación, la luna era llena bañando con su luz la noche. Dentro de la habitación una persona la contemplaba con melancolía en la mirada, seguía sin prestar atención a la persona que se encontraba tras él.

Ashura –llamo la persona, sin obtener respuesta siguió hablando –los consejeros desean saber las próximas ordenes, la guerra se acerca y no has mandado órdenes para los preparativos.

El joven seguía contemplando la luna sin mostrar interés en los comentarios dichos por el intruso, sin decir nada se alejó del lugar para dirigirse al armario que estaba en el lugar, saco una túnica masculina totalmente blanca y se dispuso a vestirse sin prisa.

Los consejeros esperan en la sala y también he mandado a llamar a los generales, Kokoro estará allí –informo, el llamado Ashura se colocaba el usual velo blanco que cubría su cara dejando expuestos sus labios y cuello sin revelar nada sobre su identidad -¿no crees que ya debes mostrar cómo eres? , llevas siendo el comandante supremo alrededor de cinco años y ninguno de tus hombres te conoce ni te tienen suficiente confianza –regaño la otra persona presente.

No lo hare, esta es mi forma de ser –contesto cortante Ashura sin más –y tu cuando me delataras, porque tú ya no estas bajo mis órdenes directas sino más bien serias mi igual –acepto con una sonrisa burlesca en sus finos labios.

Tu siempre igual nunca cambias con ese carácter, por eso te creas problemas innecesarios. Y como tú mismo has dicho soy tu igual y como tal me quedare a tu lado para cuidar que no te metas en problemas –contesto para después abandonar la habitación seguido de cerca por la figura misteriosa que se hacía llamar Ashura.

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo que en sus mejores momentos fue la construcción más exquisita creada por el clan Inuyokai, que eran los representantes del oeste. Pero ahora solo quedaban restos de lo que fue, después de la guerra oscura el castillo se derrumbó. Siendo la parte donde estaban la más afectada, los pasillos eran solo senderos y también solo unas cuantas paredes quedan de pie.

¿Por qué el empeño de vivir en aquella habitación? –pregunto el hombre que aparentaba 18 años, de largos cabellos castaños claros recogidos en una coleta alta y ojos marrones pasando por unos dorados oscuros. Alto de cuerpo bien definido y ropajes de guerra oscuros, llevando siempre con él una espada amarrada a su cintura y varias dagas.

Ese es mi lugar favorito y nadie molesta –contesto sin mucho ánimo –nos hemos atrasado.

Y que, es mi culpa o que –ironizo el hombre mayor.

No solo daba una opinión –rio burlonamente Ashura –sabes es divertido molestarte Inuko.

Mejor déjalo allí –contesto todavía molesto, el llamado Inuko.

El camino se sumió en silencio solo avanzaron por los pasillos destruidos y es que esa parte fue la más destruida, solo la habitación que ocupaba Ashura y uno que otro salón sobrevivieron del ala este. La escena fue cambiando poco a poco hasta llegar a ser la de un castillo normal que todavía tenía algo de que presumir, la reconstrucción del lugar seguía avanzando pero era difícil encontrar los materiales y las personas para dedicarle tiempo a repararlo, usualmente si no había guerra se sometían a duros entrenamientos por lo que dejaba poco tiempo para otras actividades.

Ingresaron al salón donde los consejeros y los generales esperaban a su alteza como mayormente era llamado Ashura o comandante supremo.

Ashura tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa demostrando su poder con esta acción, los demás le reverenciaron y tomaron asiento después de él.

Las fortalezas más pequeñas en el norte, no cuentan con suficientes guerreros –informo el consejero Koga, ex lord del norte –necesitan apoyo para poder sobrevivir.

¿Cuántas personas hay en cada fortaleza menor? –pregunto sin emoción el comandante.

En cada fortaleza se calcula que tienen alrededor de 30 a 45 habitantes en su mayoría son mujeres, niños y ancianos, en total son tres fortalezas que suman un alrededor de habitantes de 128 personas.

No mandaremos hombres para protegerlos, los principales ataques ocurren en las casas cardinales. No puedo dejar desprotegido una fortaleza de tal importancia por unas cuantas personas y sacrificar a más personas que las que se está intentando salvar consejero Koga –

¡entonces los dejara morir! Le recuerdo que esa gente es mi pueblo y usted acepto salvar a mi pueblo si le entregaba mi ejército –casi grito fuera de sí.

Consejero Koga –advirtió la voz neutra de Sesshomaru.

Quien dijo que los dejaría morir, el general Soramaru y su escuadrón partirá mañana al medio día para ir en busca de esas personas –dicto, recayendo su mirada en el nombrado –llevaras a esas personas en la fortaleza sur, su población decayó en la última guerra que tuvieron. Luego mandare órdenes más detalladas y una orden para los representantes.

Gracias mi señor –dijo Koga para tomar asiento, entre su furia se puso de pie.

No te has disculpado adecuadamente, consejero Koga –se burló la figura de blanco.

Mis disculpas, mi señor. Mi comportamiento no fue de lo mejor, no se volverá a repetir –se disculpó Koga, la sonrisa de Ashura se tornó siniestra.

Si será la última vez que usted se revele contra mí, usted solo vivirá hasta esta noche –su sonrisa nunca abandono sus labios al dar la orden, los presentes en la sala solo guardaron silencio y Koga se quedó pálido intentaba hablar pero solo decía balbuceos sin sentido – ¡mentira! –casi dijo entre risas –pero que sea la última vez consejero Koga –amenazo con su habitual sonrisa.

Si mi señor –contesto para después tomar asiento sin decir nada más y sin recuperarse de la broma de su comandante.

Mi señor ese no es el comportamiento de un supremo comandante –recordó Sesshomaru con usual calma.

es bueno tenerlo en cuenta consejero Tashio –llamo el comandante –las órdenes para la batalle las mandare por escrito más detalladamente a los generales, se dividirán en tres grupos. El primer grupo ser de apoyo para las fortalezas menores además que dará una inspección a las casas cardinales como ya mencione anteriormente el encargado será Soramaru y su escuadrón, el segundo será liderado por Inuko y escudaron serán los encargados de defender la muralla y por ultimo Kokoro me asistirá en la primera line de batalla. ¿alguna duda?

No mi señor –acepto Soramaru

Orden aceptada –respondió Kokoro.

Como desee, alteza –también se sumó Inuko.

Los tres generales se pusieron de pie haciendo una reverencia hacia el comandante, seguido después los consejeros dieron su reconocimiento. Después se tocó temas sobre políticas y detalladamente se dio instrucciones para cuando ellos partieran.

La luna está más hermosa –susurro Ashura en la soledad del jardín, lugar donde había escapado al terminar la reunión –no termino de acostumbrarme a dirigir un ejército ni de ser un señor. Que ironía –se rio de su suerte.

Ashura-sama –llamo una voz dulce -¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto preocupada la joven que con cuidado se acercaba a la persona de blanco, su cabello trenzado caía libre en su espalda de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos aceitunados relucían impacientes al mirarlo, su kimono floreado se arrugo cuando se sentó a unos metros de la figura que contemplaba.

¿Qué haces aquí Kun? –

Supe que la reunión había terminado… -pensó un momento antes de seguir –vine a despedirme antes de partir mañana a primera hora, usualmente usted se despierta tarde por lo que no podría despedirme antes de irme.

Siempre tan atenta, eres una mujer bastante dulce, Kun –respondió sin dejar de ver la luna para luego posar su mirada en ella –eso te traerá grandes desgracias en el fututo, las almas tan dulces como la tuya son las primera en ser destrozadas.

Puede ser verdad, pero me he mantenido en esta guerra –

Eso fue bastante inesperado, sabiendo que hace cuatro años tus padres fueron asesinados –recordó Ashura, tocando su punto débil.

Si ya van a cumplir cinco años que mis padres murieran, pero lo hicieron protegiendo a otros así que no me causa tanto dolor –acepto la joven.

¿no los odias por dejarlos huérfanos? –

Al principio los odie pero luego me di cuenta que su sacrificio no fue en vano, salvaron a mucha gente y protegieron lo que consideraban importante, entre eso su familia. Gracias a ello tome la decisión de ser más fuerte y unirme al escuadrón de sora –reconoció la más joven mirando la luna que el joven a su lado, no dejaba de contemplar -¿te encanta la luna, verdad? Siempre la estas mirando.

La luna es la única que escucha sin decir nada. Es la única que entiende y la única que apoya sin importar que problema este presente –

La luna me recuerda a Kokoro –susurro la joven intentando tener una reacción del joven.

Kokoro no se parece a ella. la luna es mi madre –contesto tan suave para después levantarse sin decir nada más.

La joven mujer de 16 años, observo como la figura blanca desaprecio de su vista. La impresión al escuchar las palabras dichas seguía presente, "la luna es mi madre" el había dicho con un tono suave que anhelaba algo que había perdido. Nadie le creería si lo contaba, todos sabían que Ashura era un ser cerrado y centrado en un solo objetivo: destruir al emperador. Además él era un ser frio que no se relacionaba con nadie más que Inuko o Kokoro, aunque más bien con ella siempre terminaba peleando o discutiendo por cualquier cosa, pero ellos dos hacían el mejor equipo.

Su corazón se alguito al caer en cuanta que seguro era la primera a la que le contaba aquella verdad, seguía feliz y su corazón no ayudaba al casi bailar en su pecho, sus sentimientos por Ashura eran más profundos de los que creía y es que llevaba años con ellos desde el momento que él le dio la mano para salvarla, lo amo desde ese momento.

"levántate y empuña tu arma, mata y destroza. Libérate de las cadenas que te atan y te vuelven humana, ya este mundo no necesita a seres débiles, vuélvete una guerrera. Pelea para vivir y sigue adelante con tu decisión, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos y vuélvete un aliado en esta guerra" esas habían sido sus palabras, las que le llenaron de coraje para seguir adelante y unirse al ejercito siendo tan joven después de haber perdido su razón de existir. No fueron las palabras dulces y delicadas que cualquier mujer desearía de su príncipe azul, pero él no era un príncipe azul. Él era un demonio y comandante de los sobrevivientes de la guerra oscura, él era un guerrero y le amaba así como era. También ella ni en sus sueños fue una princesa, ella era una guerrera, una miembro del escuadrón bajo las órdenes directas del general Soramaru, o como ella le decía sora.

Su mano se posó sobre su corazón y la sonrisa de tonta enamorada no abandono su rostro en varios días.

A primera hora de la mañana antes que el sol saliera, un grupo de cuatro personas partió rumbo al norte, mientras otro grupo de tres personas partió al sur. El grupo restante que saldría mas tarde por unos inconvenientes, era solo de dos personas.

Kokoro esperaba en la puerta de la muralla junto a varios hombres que también irían con ellos por una brecha del camino antes de seguir el rumbo que el comandante les ordenara para seguir las preparaciones. Pero el maldito de Ashura no se aparecía, y casi era medio día. Enojada se dirigió al sector este que le pertenecía al comandante y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación sin pedir permiso.

Las puertas se abrieron creando un ruido sordo al impactarse contra el muro, al entrar no logro encontrar al culpable de su ira, la habitación estaba vacía. Salió de allí rumbo a los jardines, el segundo lugar donde usualmente estaba. Y allí estaba parado en medio del jardín como idiota mirando el cielo.

Ya hace más de tres horas que debimos partir –se quejó Kokoro.

Nuestro viaje se cancela –comento el joven sin prestarle atención a la muchacha.

¿Cuándo pensabas informarme? –pregunto molesta.

Pensé que ya te habías dado cuanta –dijo –como siempre dices que eres más inteligente que yo, deduje que ya habías llegado a la misma deducción.

A que te refieres, y déjate de bromas –amenazo.

Calma –rio suave, con un leve tono burlesco comento–pronto el atacara esta parte del territorio.

Sus ojos bicolor lo miraron con fastidio, al caer en cuanta que el idiota de su comandante los había manipulado para hacer frente a una batalla sorpresa –tu sabias cuando planeaban atacar la fortaleza.

No –su cuerpo se movió para recostarse sobre el pasto –simplemente deduje lo más evidente del asunto, el solo está jugando esperando paciente para crear el escenario perfecto para hacer acto de presencia. Solo adelante el escenario, preparando también los papeles que ustedes interpretaran y darme un poco de control en el acto de escena.

A veces olvido que eres un desgraciado manipulador –respondió secamente Kokoro -¿y se puede saber qué papel me toca?

Te toca el papel de la princesa guerrera –se burló la figura de blanco recibiendo una mirada que prometía una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa si seguía hablando –me ayudaras a hacer frente al emperador.

Dime las órdenes para preparar a los hombres –

No hay ordenes, hoy será un día tranquilo –

Como estas tan seguro –

A él no le gusta apresurara las cosas, ya te darás cuenta de cuando comenzara –rio.

Odio cuando te comportas así –se quejó otra vez, viendo a la figura blanca devolverle una sonrisa – ¿entrenarías conmigo?

Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo –

Cállate, sigo estándolo pero eres el único con el que puedo tener una batalla decente-

Mejor dicho tendrías una derrota asegurada, ¿no? O negaras que soy mucho más fuerte que tu –

Canalla –susurro sin seguir se tumbó a su lado, aunque le odiaba no negaba que era un buen compañero de armas.

Pero más al norte un grupo de cuatro personas seguía avanzando, llevando consigo una carreta tirado por dragones, más delante de ellos divisaron la primera aldea de la que se debían hacer cargo.

Seguir más adelante –ordeno un joven de aparentemente quince años, sus cabellos negros estaba trenzados cayendo algunos mechones rebeldes en su fino rostro contrarrestando con la piel pálida, sus ojos ámbar miraban con cautela los alrededores de la pequeña muralla que rodaba la aldea –Kun acompáñame, rodearemos la aldea.

Nosotros entraremos en la aldea –informo un niño de no más de once años. Sus cabellos negros se mantenían en una pequeña coleta y ojos de color café oscuro –hermana –llamo el niño a una joven muy parecida a Kun, con el mismo color de ojos aceitunados y los cabellos castaños oscuros, pero sus ropajes las diferenciaban, los de ella eran sin ningún decorado solo de color rosa cerezo – Sun –volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta.

Si, Souske –contesto al escuchar su nombre.

Te encuentras bien hermana –interrogo preocupado.

Si solo estaba recordando nuestra aldea –su voz se tornó triste –pero sigamos antes que sora se moleste –rio suavemente.

Su hermano solo asintió y la siguió en silencio, tocaron las puertas de madera esperando que los dejara ingresar pero las puertas seguían cerradas y no había personas haciendo guardia.

La aldea tenía una muralla alta de madera gruesa que contenía varios símbolos desconocidos y pergaminos sagrado que juntos creaban una especie de barrera que protegía a los aldeanos del ataque de los shikabanes, seres que se alimentaban de carne para sobrevivir y estos seres formaban parte del ejercito del emperador.

Los hermanos siguieron llamando pero seguían sin recibir respuesta, Sun desmonto de su dragón y dejo sus armas a un lado para llamar otra vez presentándose.

-me llamo Sun, soy un soldado bajo las órdenes del comandante Ashura. Él me ha enviado para ayudarlos –grito con todas sus fuerzas, el silencio seguía presente.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron dejando ver el interior de la aldea, una mujer con ropajes de sacerdotisa les hizo frente con el arco preparado con atacar y varios aldeanos ancianos le acompañaban, estos también llevaban armas oxidadas y partidas pero están dispuestos a pelear hasta el final. Todos están con las ropas llenas de sangre y sucios, con vendajes oscuros y su aspecto no era el mejor, se miraban con el cuerpo desnutrido y las ojeras bajo los ojos decían que llevaban varios días en vela.

El niño bajo también de su dragón y se despojó de sus armas –no venimos a pelear, como mi hermana ya ha dicho: le comandante Ashura nos ha enviado.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a los niños, al llegar frente a ellos no pudieron guardar su sorpresa al reconocer a la mujer –Kikyo-sama –llamaron los niños al reconocerla y acercarse a la mujer.

Han crecido bastante, Sun, Souske –reconoció la mujer llamándolos por sus nombres –se han tardado más de lo pensado.

Los niños seguían sin salir de sus sorpresa pero las palabras de la mujer los sorprendieron más formando varias preguntas -¿espera como sabes que veníamos en camino?

El comandante nos envió hace unas semanas a revisar las aldeas del norte- contesto –pero entren, los aldeanos estarán felices al recibir las buenas nuevas.

Espera el sabia de las aldeas del norte –interrogo perdida Sun.

Si el sospechaba sobre la situación del norte así que nos envió a confirmar sus sospechas. Partimos hace dos semanas sin que los consejeros se enteraran –conto.

Entonces él tenía en mente esta expedición desde hace días, eso explica varias cosas –comento perpleja Sun.

¿a qué te refieres? –demando saber Soramaru, que había escuchado apenas lo último que dijo Sun.

El comandante tenia conciencia de lo que pasaba en el norte, el mando a varios de su hombre de confianza a verificar las aldeas –contesto Sun.

Pero porque actuaria de esa manera frente al consejero Koga –expreso la duda que se había planteado Soramaru.

Eso sería para rectificar su poder, el consejero había estado inconforme durante varios meses. Además las formas en que soluciona las cosas no siempre son las mejores pero logra lo que se propone, es parte del carácter de su alteza –respondió Sun con voz cansada al recordar el carácter fuera de lo común de su comandante.

Pero su alteza siempre hace lo que considera correcto –salió en su defensa Kun, la hermana mayor y además gemela de Sun.

Tu como siempre saliendo en defensa del bastardo –gruño molesto Soramaru.

Al menos yo no lo me molesto por sandeces estúpidas –devolvió Kun enojada.

¡sandeces dices!, quien fue la que destruyo el lugar de entrenamiento solo porque estaba celosa –acuso sora.

¿QUE? –dijo sorprendida –desde cuando saben sobre eso –susurro abochornada – ¡PERO ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! –su tono paso a ser uno furioso, estando dispuesta a golpear a Soramaru hasta que pidiera perdón.

ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA –rugió –eres una parte importante de mi escuadrón y prometí protegerte, así si sea del malnacido de Ashura.

Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, es mi vida, mis decisiones –

QUE TIENIENES EN LA CABEZA-

TENGO UN CEREBRO, QUE PIENSA QUE ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS NO HACEN MAL A NADIE –

NO ENTIENDES –

QUE NO ENTIENDO-

A quien elegirá Ashura al final –comento calmándose, su mirada ambarina recayó en los ojos aceitunados de Kun. Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios antes de retirarse le dio una última advertencia –solo saldrás lastimada, aléjate de Ashura lo más que puedas.

El comentario desconcertó a Kun, que miraba como Soramaru se retiró -¿Qué es lo que sabes? –interrogo intentando obtener una pista sobre lo que sabía él.

Pero Soramaru solo ingreso a la aldea, dejando a los presentes confundidos por la pelea sin sentido que tuvieron. Kun solo se dio por vencida y siguió a los demás que ingresaban a la aldea, pero se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Mucho más lejos, y en una parte muy diferente a la del primer grupo, otro seguía avanzando sin mucho éxito se habían dividido en dos equipos. Inuko se fue en otra dirección opuesta al otro grupo por encargo de Ashura mientras el resto se dirigía a llevar instrucciones a la fortaleza del sur.

Solo un poco más –susurraba Inuko, que mantenía una nube de yoki bajos sus pies para desplazarse –ya casi termino con los preparativos, un poco más y podremos restaurara nuestro futuro.

El viento jugaba con los cabellos castaños siguiendo la dirección que su portador marcaba, sobre volando las extensas tierras desoladas bajo el. Descendió lentamente hasta tocar tierra, frente a un santuario que extendía con majestuosidad aun después de ser destruido y abandonado.

Recordando aquel lugar se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar su entorno. Siguió por el sendero que marcaban los caminos del templo, se movió con seguridad sabiendo donde se dirigía. Entro dentro de las construcciones más grandes y destruidas del lugar, se cubrió la nariz al sentir el olor putrefacto que se encontraba en el lugar. Las paredes tenían sangre seca y esqueletos destrozados adornaban los pisos y paredes, sabía que más adelante seria la misma escena. Más adelante dos grandes puertas se encontraban destruidas impidiéndole en paso, con un movimiento de su muñeca dos grandes porciones de tierra impactaron con las puertas causando un derrumbe que dejo una apertura para pasar al interior de la sala.

Dentro se encontraba todo derrumbado pero más al fondo se podía apreciar un altar de oro con varios sellos de diferentes formas, más adelante había un silla que parecía un trono dentro de el había un cadáver sentado de forma antinatural, los huesos se encontraban puestos de formas dolorosas para alguien que estuvo vivo.

El altar era más grande de cerca y los sellos eran más poderosos de lo que había previsto, gruño al no poder acercarse a su objetivo, observo el altar y los sellos para grabárselos. Después de unas horas inspeccionando el lugar se retiró, al salir derrumbo las puertas para asegurar el lugar de cualquier intruso, suspiro cansado teniendo en cuanta que Ashura no estaría feliz cuando volviera con las manos vacías, sin el preciado artefacto.

Sin prisa se dirigió a reunirse con su escuadrón.

Más adelante dos dragones sobrevolaban a altura media, la tarde caía y su destino todavía estaba a unas horas lejos. Si seguían con la misma velocidad llegarían al anochecer.

En las aldeas del norte, las cosas no eran las más favorables. La noche caería en unas horas por lo que no podían salir a esas horas llevando con ellos a los aldeanos, en la noche los shikabanes estaban activos y dispuestos a cualquier cosa por comer carne fresca. Era peligrosos que un grupo grande se desplazará en las noches.

Sora había preparado los preparativos necesarios para pasar la noche en la aldea y partir en la mañana. Pero la aldea estaba en peores condiciones de las que se imaginaban, el alimento escaseaba, no tenían suficiente agua y los heridos morían al no ser tratados correctamente. Habían sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y su compañero Inuyasha que hace una semana atrás partió a revisar las otras aldeas. Con su ayuda racionaron los alimentos restantes, atendieron a los heridos y tenían más apoyo para hacer frente a los shikabanes.

Cuando la noche cayo, una pelea contra shikabanes comenzó. Esta fue diferente a las peleas a que los jóvenes estaban acostumbrados, no había oponentes poderosos y los enfrentamientos terminaban pronto. La noche prosiguió sin ninguna inconveniente.

Más al sur el segundo grupo llegaba a su destino luego de horas de viaje, fueron recibidos correctamente y dejaron las órdenes de Ashura que recibieron gustosos. Partieron apenas terminaron sus responsabilidades y partieron al norte para ayudar en el traslado de las aldeas al sur.

Maldito Ashura–se quejó un joven muchacho que aparentaba quince años. Portaba las ropas de la tribu de lobos de color gris opaco, de cabellos cortos rojizos oscuros que mantenía bien cuidado y ojos verde oscuro que mantenían un brillo orgulloso y arrogante.

Cálmate mientras más pronto terminemos mejor –pido una jovencita menor que el joven. Una hermosa hanyuo de alrededor de trece años, cabellos grises cenizos y ojos miel más oscuros que el color ámbar, su mirada seria le daba cierto aire mayor muy diferente a su edad pero teniendo cierto aire de ternura al tener unas orejitas perrunas de color negro diferente a su color de cabello –solo un poco más en el norte está ubicada la última aldea, en ese lugar nos reuniremos con el otro general.

Cuanto calculas que falta–pregunto Inuko.

Si mantenemos el ritmo llegaremos al medio día –respondió Ryoga –Emi ¿descansaremos unas horas?

Si vamos adelantados por lo que podrimos descansar cuando llegue el amanecer –reflexiono la joven hanyuo.

¿Qué tramara el comandante? –interrogo Ryoga.

No estoy segura pero parece que será algo verdaderamente interesante –comento Emi.

Inuko sonrió y siguió su camino sin decirles sobre los planes de Ashura, y es que todavía no era tiempo para dar la información.

Los jóvenes se encontraron en la aldea después de varios días, partieron al sur para entregar a los nuevos residentes. Le llevo una semana completar la misión que les habían encomendado al llegar la fortaleza del oeste se encontraron con un paisaje desconocido, se encontraba totalmente destruido con shikabanes muertos por todos lados. Las murallas tenían varias partes destruidas y quemadas, tenía manchas de sangre y lodo. El paisaje ante ellos solo significaba una cosa, hubo una batalla.

Corrieron al interior de la fortaleza, temiendo encontrar pilas de cadáveres y gente lastimada siendo atendida. Pero lo que sus ojos presenciaron fueron soldados reconstruyendo el lugar sin tener ninguna herida.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –demando Soramaru conmocionado.

Los soldados que se encontraban cerca le contaron con detalles los sucesos de hace apenas unos días antes, la batalla que se libro fue contra la mano derecha del emperador: Lenox, siendo enfrentado solo por Kokoro y el comandante.

Cuando los saldados terminaron de relatar la increíble batalla, los muchachos se dirigieron a la gran sala, lugar donde usualmente se llevaban acabo las reuniones sobre las guerras.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los cuatro consejeros y Ashura con su usual sonrisa burlona que les demostraba su superioridad. Soramaru no se contuvo tomando su arma ataco a Ashura, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad. Los presentes dieron un paso atrás sin tener intención de entrometerse.

Maldito, lo sabias. Sabías que atacarían la fortaleza y nos enviaste a misiones –siseo molesto –mi hermana podría haber muerto en la batalla que tuvieron –le reclamo alzando su voz.

Ashura le observo divertido antes de contestar –si ella pudiera morir tan fácilmente no me seria de utilidad ni tendría la importancia que tiene.

Desgraciado –gruño dispuesto a atacar.

¡basta, hermano idiota! –reprendió Kokoro, deteniendo las acciones de su hermano. Su cuerpo mantenía unas cuantas vendas pero nada grave se podía distinguir en sus heridas.

Su hermano la examino sin despegar su mirada ambarina hasta estar satisfecho, soltó un gruñido y tomo asiento en la mesa, el resto de los presentes imitaron su acción. Ashura se mantuvo de pie.

Inuko encontraste lo que te pedí –

Si pero no fui capaz de traerlo ante su alteza –contesto haciendo una inclinación de disculpa.

Bueno lo esperaba, después me pasas el reporte no omitas nada -

Inuko tomo asiento y Soramaru se levantó –las aldeas se encontraban en desorden pero con la asistencia de Kikyo- sama y el segundo representante del oeste Inuyasha, se mantuvieron en constante movimiento para mantenerse con vida. ¿Usted sabía lo que pasaba en el norte?

Su sonrisa se enchancho mas antes de contestar –me temo que solo fue una corazonada.

Siempre tus corazonadas son acertadas ¿no?

Bueno no es mi culpa que tenga un corazón tan bondadoso.

Maldito desgraciado.

Gracias me alagas con tu comentario.

Los consejeros entre ellos Sesshomaru solo vieron con malos ojos el comportamiento de Ashura, ya llevaba alrededor de cinco años siendo su comandante pero nunca se había comportado como uno estado fuera de batalla, ya que en el campo de batalla era otra cosa.

Su comportamiento no es aceptable para un comandante – comento Sesshomaru, molesto por la actitud de su propio cachorro y de su supuesto líder.

Ashura miro a Sesshomaru sin dejar su usual sonrisa –y cuál es el comportamiento perfecto para tu superior, haber lord Sesshomaru ilumíname. Perdón usted ya no es más un lord solo es un consejero que debe conocer su lugar.

Eso fue demasiado Ashura, discúlpate –regaño Inuko.

Perdón consejero Tashio –se burló otra vez.

Ashura –siguió regañando Inuko.

Sesshomaru suspiro sin contenerse y le miro fríamente – usted como comandante pero más como guía de todos debe poner la imagen de un guerrero digno –intento una vez más.

Me temo consejero Tashio que nunca estuvo en mis planes ser el comandante de las cuatro bestias sagradas, simplemente se dio así por unos cálculos erróneos. ¿no es así Inuko?

Inuko suspiro pesadamente y le miro enojado –quieres dejar ese aire infantil y arrogante – su voz se volvió más ronca –recuerda que tienes que informar sobre el proyecto que estas desarrollando, o es que también tendré que hacerme cargo.

Bueno cálmate Inuko, créeme no será tan divertido verte enojado – susurro levemente asustado Ashura.

Entonces compórtate como se debe y usted consejero Tashio le pido que se abstenga de provocarlo. Estando todo solucionado prosigamos con la reunión, le pido a los presentes de guardar silencio hasta que Ashura termine de explicar el tema, pueden tomar asiento –demando imperioso Inuko.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio y orden después del pedido de Inuko nadie más volvió a hablar hasta que asura tomara la palabra. Sesshomaru y el comandante hicieron una leve mueca de molestia, se miraron entre ellos y la mueca se volvió más nortearía al apretar más los labios con rigidez.

Las palabras sobraban después de hace un momento, los presentes miraban en shock al comandante. Ashura hizo un ademán de quitarse el velo pero luego desistió en la idea, se movió para hacer frente a Inuko quien le devolvió la mirada.

Sé que piensan que es imposible, pero con el poder de Ashura podremos lograrlo. Esto es necesario para ganar esta guerra –comento Inuko escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

Los presentes seguían sin poder creer lo que Ashura les había dicho hace apenas unos minutos, sonaba tan surreal y tan bien que era difícil de aceptar. Kokoro enfrento al comandante, sus ojos bicolor se cristalizaron intentando retener las lágrimas que poco a poco se desbordaban pero aun así había furia y desdén en su mirada.

Como te atreves a siguiera decir aquello, sabes perfectamente que es imposible –susurro arrastrando las palabras -¡no crees esperanzas absurdas!

La que no intenta siguiera crearse una esperanza eres tú. desde la muerte de tu madre te has sumido en la oscuridad y esta misma se arraigó en tu alma al morir tu hermano menor, perdón al morir la vergüenza de tu familia –dijo con dulce veneno.

¡cállate maldito! –rugió -¡¿de quién crees que es la culpa que mi hermano menor este muerto?! ¡quién es el maldito por el que mi hermano murió! … no permitiré que manches su memoria, el creo la esperanza en los corazones angustiados de la gente…

Ashura sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar los reclamos de la joven – veo que amabas a tu hermano demasiado – comentó sarcástico–pero volviendo al tema principal, este plan se puede llevar acabo si cuanto con el apoyo de los generales y sus escuadrones –miro a los presentes y a Kokoro quien seguía mirándolo con furia pero se contenía.

Explícate más detalladamente –pidió Soramaru que seguía escuchando en silencio.

Ustedes saben por qué fueron escogidos para ser la elite del ejercite aun teniendo a mejores guerreros y más experimentados que ustedes – cuestiono seriamente.

Según nos explicaste hace algunos años cuando nos recogiste, fue porque nosotros seriamos el futuro de esta guerra –recordó Emi.

Bueno en una parte ustedes se convirtieron en el futuro de la guerra, la cual les ha pulido para ser lo que son ahora. Pero la razón por la que los escogí fue por sus poderes espécieles que cada uno de ustedes posee –

¿estás diciendo que solo por unos poderes especiales somos mejores que los demás? –ironizo Soramaru

Esos poderes son bendición de los dioses, que fueron preparados para poder acabar con el emperador –contesto Inuko.

Espera estas diciendo que los dioses sabían que el emperador intentaría acabar con el mundo y no hicieron nada –dijo Ryoga.

Los dioses no pueden entrometerse en la historia del mundo. Ellos solo preparan lo que creían necesario para que el mundo siguiera escribiendo su historia, en nosotros recae seguir escribiendo el destino del mundo –afirmo Ashura –sus poderes son bendiciones de los dioses para poder derrotar al emperador, el cual es un dios desterrado.

Espera el emperador era un dios –interrogo Soramaru sorprendido.

Si pero su poder para reinar sobre los demás dioses fue su ruina, sus hermanos al ver su avaricia lo desterraron para que no causara problemas pero eso no detuvo al emperador, se llenó de poder y ahora busca la destrucción de este mundo para debilitar a sus hermanos.

Debilitando a sus hermanos sería más fácil para el destruirlos –termino Kokoro.

Exacto esto es parte de su plan para reinar sobre toda la creación la cual sumirá en la oscuridad hasta destruirla –advirtió seriamente Ashura ganándose la mirada de los demás.

El silencio reino otra vez en la sala mientras seguían procesando la información, sus miradas se notaban serias y llenas de determinación al dar la respuesta.

Aceptamos la misión –dijo firmemente Kokoro aceptando por los demás que asintieron con la cabeza.

Eso es lo que quería escuchar –casi felicito Ashura.

¿pero cómo sabes que la información que nos contantes es correcta? –demando saber Kokoro dándole vueltas a la duda que le carcomía.

Esa información me fue dada por alguien al que le tenía confianza –contesto sin mirarla.

Suena como que esa persona perdió tu confianza –insisto en saber Kokoro.

Esa persona murió hace mucho tiempo justo después que me confiara esta información –contesto dando por finalizada el tema.

Kokoro le miro sorprendida teniendo en cuanta que también Ashura había perdido a personas queridas en esta guerra. Los generales tomaron su asiento otra vez esperando que siguieran explicando la misión.

Siento interrumpir su charla de amantes pero tenemos una misión que llevar acabo –había dicho Ryoga la notar cierto ambiente romántico que le dio celos.

Bueno Kokoro luego terminamos la charla romántica que teníamos –le susurro sensualmente Ashura ganándose una fiera mirada de Soramaru y Sesshomaru que le decía: solo inténtalo y te matamos. Pero por otro lado la mirada triste de Kun se mantuvo baja no pasado desapercibido por sora.

Dejen sus juegos para más tarde necesitamos los detalles para que esto esté listo lo más pronto posible –pidió Souske.

Me siento regañado –dijo juguetón Ashura.

Ya deja ese juego Ashura – pidió Inuko.

Como les había dicho al principio necesitamos a la sacerdotisa Kagome para proseguir con la batalla necesitamos sus poderes para purificar al emperador –comento Ashura viendo la reacción tensa de los presentes.

Pero ella está muerta –comento cortante Sesshomaru.

Eso no será el problema, el traerla a esta línea del tiempo si lo será –razono Ashura serio.

No sé si has escuchado bien comandante pero Kagome-sama murió hace años –le contesto Ryoga sin llegar a escuchar claramente las palabras de Ashura.

Cállate idiota –le regaño Emi a Ryoga por hablar sin escuchar claramente.

¿Cómo está eso de traerla a esta línea de tiempo? – interrogo Kokoro con el ceño fruncido.

Eso es algo fácil, solo viajaremos en el tiempo hasta el pasado donde ella está viva. Para ser más exactos cuando ella era una adolecente y estaba por terminar de desarrollar sus poderes, es en ese momento donde estará en la plenitud de todo su poder –su sonrisa se ensancho al notar la forma en que reaccionaron, en verdad lo que seguía iba a ser realmente divertido.

Los sucesos que vendrían marcarían el comienzo de la profecía de los dioses, la cual le había sido confiada a Ashura por la persona que le había advertido sobre la catástrofe que se avecinaría si no destruían a la persona que llaman emperador.

Pero antes que nada todas las heridas que los jóvenes cargaban deberían ser dejadas a un lado para poder pelear para mantener la esperanza en su línea de tiempo. Al viajar al pasado varias verdades serian descubiertas y varias heridas serian abiertas de nuevo.


End file.
